


Strawberry Kiwi

by CaitClandestine



Category: Johnnie Guilbert - Fandom, Kyle David Hall - Fandom, My digital escape
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle tries to persuade Johnnie to give rimming a try by way of bodywash bribery. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Kohnnie which is my current new favourite thing

Johnnie can be one stubborn little fucker when it comes to things to he doesn’t want to do. Bryan’s long since told him that there’s pretty much no way to get him to change his mind, not when it’s set so firmly in the opposite opinion but Kyle loves a challenge and he knows, he fucking knows that if he can just show his boyfriend the light in this situation it’ll be amazing for both of them.

“Absolutely not” Johnnie snaps for the hundredth time since Kyle had sweetly made his suggestion earlier that morning, “And don’t make that face at me, it won’t help”

“You’re being ridiculous” Kyle whines, “You don’t even have to do anything except lie there and let me make you feel good”

“No” Johnnie repeats, “There’s no way i’m letting you do, do, that to me”

It’s frustrating mostly because last Wednesday they’d fucked in a bathroom at Walmart and not wanting to make a mess Johnnie had sucked him off after and most definitely swallowed. They’re perpetually horny boys who up until this point had essentially been willing to try anything, anywhere, anytime. He can’t believe that rimming is Johnnie’s baulking point, the look on his face when Kyle had brought it up as shocked as if he’d suggested they both dress up as women and seduce Bryan or something. (Which they’ll probably do also, because that idea is hilarious all on it’s own)

“But it’s awesome and you’ll love it” Kyle wheedles, ignoring the way Johnnie’s now rolled over and is hiding underneath all the blankets, leaving him all cold on the other side of the bed. “Variety is the spice of life you know”

“Not when the variety involves your tongue anywhere near my ass”

Kyle doesn’t see the issue. He’s tried it both ways and both were equally excellent, though he kind of prefers seeing what noises he can get the other party to make more so than making them himself. He’s always been a people pleaser and Johnnie makes such pretty little sounds.

“Don’t say it like that” He says, “Don’t make it weird”

“It’s already weird” Johnnie huffs and look, Kyle’s not in the business of forcing people to do stuff. He’s not going to like, threaten to break up with Johnnie if he really, truly doesn’t want to try, but he has a sneaking suspicion that all his boyfriend needs is a little push in the right direction.

He wiggles across the bed, drapes a leg over the Johnnie shaped blanket lump, manages to pry a little of the sheet away from Johnnie’s head so he can nuzzle into his hair.

“But you like it when I touch you” He whispers breathily, folding an arm over his lump of a boyfriend as well, “You _really_ like it”

“Go away” Johnnie says, but there’s a little waver to his voice.

“You like my fingers” Kyle continues, “And you like your birthday present and you like my dick too, don’t you?”

Johnnie shifts under the blankets, tries to curl away and Kyle just holds him tighter.

“It feels _so good_ you can’t even imagine”

“I really can't”

“The first time I got rimmed I came so hard I got my own face” Kyle says mischievously and Johnnie squeals and nearly rolls them both off the bed.

“Kyle!” He squeaks, and Kyle smirks. Johnnie can play the denial card all he wants but they both know he loves it when Kyle talks like this. 

“He didn’t even have to touch me, his hands were too busy pinning me down because I couldn’t keep still”

“Get out of my life” Johnnie demands, “We’re not having this conversation”

“Oh but we are” Kyle says, “Come on, what could possibly be so bad about just trying it? You know i’d stop if you didn’t like it, but I really think you will”

“What could possibly be so good?” Johnnie counters, “It’s fucking weird, okay, not a place for mouths”

“We'e sucked each other dicks” Kyle says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“That’s different” Johnnie says defensively.

“It really isn't”

It really isn’t.

“Look” Kyle says eventually, a few long minutes of silence going by. “If you let me try and you really don’t like it I promise i’ll give you a blowjob everyday for the rest of the week”

It’s only Tuesday, so Kyle thinks it’s pretty generous offer he’s making.

“And “ He says, “I’ll even let you use my bodywash”

The one thing in their relationship that they constantly argue over is any kind of bathroom product. Johnnie refuses to let him use his 'salon quality' hairspray and in retaliation Kyle hides his extra special but stupidly expensive strawberry kiwi bodywash and he knows Johnnie likes it because whenever he comes out of the shower the shorter boy is attached to him like glue, nuzzling into his shoulder and whining about how it shouldn’t be illegal to eat people.

It’s probably a little early into this discussion for Kyle to mention that they probably make lube in both those flavours so technically Johnnie could you know, literally eat him but god, the possibilities.

Johnnie huffs, a little whine of a sound as he rolls over and stares Kyle dead in the eye.

“Before and after” He demands, “And all week either way”


End file.
